yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Robonyan 28
is a Boss Yo-kai who first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai *[[Yo-kai Watch 3|''Yo-kai Watch 3]]: ''Boss Yo-kai Biology Robonyan 28 is similar to Robonyan with a large mechanical body build. He has now long cat ears with a studded metallic ring on the left instead of short ears. Two Gatling guns are installed the mid area next to his head with the shoulders being black and round, with the number "28" imprinted in gold His hands are also more humanoid and have rocker wrist like designs. His tail tips are now drills instead of red flames. The rim wrapped around around Robonyan 28 are actually yellow-white missiles. Lastly, a huge metal rim surrounds a red circle on the chest area. Quotes *'When being recruited (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble/PuniPuni): '''"What. What is this power... I want to know your secret ability!" (な...なんというパワー...きみの性能のヒミツを知りたい!) History Yo-kai Watch Blasters He first appears during the King Of Blasters tournament, as Robonyan. He attempts to enter as a one-man team, but he loses to the player's team. Then, while attempting to procure parts for a weapon to help them defeat Whisped Cream, they encounter him again, but as Robonyan F. At the end of the game, after being beaten, Whisped Cream tries to rise again, but Robonyan 28 shows up, after being asked by Sandmeh to help them, and blasts Whisped Cream to the moon. He later apparently malfunctions in Chapter 11 and was beaten by the player's team. he is then available via Big Boss mode. His last known story appearance was during the battle against Robonyan 3000. Strategy Robonyan 28 is one of the in the game. He 9and Robonyan 3000) has the following attacks: # Powerpaw: Punches in front of him. # Destructabeam: Fires a laser beam in a straight line towards the front. # Taildriver: Attacks in an arc shape with his tails and knocking back any yo-kai caught in it, making back attacks difficult. # Rattling Gattling: Shoots 2 arcs of missiles from his guns. There is a weak point in the centre to attack. # Superturbocharge!: His Soultimate, he will occasionally use this when flying from different corners of the battlefield, he will fly in a straight line and bomb the column he files over. After some time, you can stun him when Signiton has finished something to short circuit him. This is where things get hard as the A.I. controlling the rest of your team won't activate them, so you have to do it yourself (or in co-op mode) in just a few seconds, then draw Robonyan 28 to the centre to stun him. Yo-kai Watch 3 After two failed battles against Hailey Anne, as both Robonyan and Robonyan F, Robonyan assumes this form for their third battle. After this proves a failure, he changes into Ultimate Robonyan. Relationships Robonyan 3000 Robonyan 3000 is Robonyan 28's successor. As a result, they refer to one another as brothers. However, when Robonyan 3000 is reprogrammed, 28 is almost destroyed during his rampage. Sandmeh Robonyan 28 and Sandmeh are shown to be close friends. Origin Robonyan 28 is a parody of Mitsuteru Yokoyama's ''Tetsujin 28'', 1956 comic from the creator of Giant Robo. The 1963 animated adaptation was released in America as Gigantor and is the first Japanese animation in history to feature a giant robot. The name references the fact that this is Robonyan's 28th upgrade. Trivia * It is probably inspired by the AIT university's attempt to recreate Tetsujin 28-go in real life. * His Soultimate in yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble is Destructabeam, but it was changed to Superturbocharged! in Blasters. Related Yo-kai *Robonyan *Robonyan F *Goldenyan *Showbonyan *Robonyan 3000 *Ultimate Robonyan In other languages Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Big Bosses Category:Tough Tribe fr:Robonyan 28 de:Robonyan 28 es:Robonyan 28 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai